


Agni Kai? More like AgNO Kai!

by faeryn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: Zuko gets kidnapped by the White Lotus the night before his Agni Kai at thirteen.Prompt taken fromhere!
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43
Collections: Cat’s Holiday Exchange 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ranowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranowa/gifts).



> This was meant to be a super short fic I could bash out in a little while, and as always it got away from me! I'm still working on it, and will try to finish it asap. I hope my giftee enjoys what I've written so far! 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please don't be mad about typos etc ^^; 
> 
> Sorry for the title, I was drawing a SUPER blank on this one ahaha...

Zuko couldn't sleep. 

That was hardly surprising, really, given that tomorrow he was being forced to participate in an Agni Kai for his behavior in the War Room today. It wasn't that he was scared, it  _ wasn't _ , but to say he wasn't feeling apprehensive at all would still be a lie. Though, he would have said it anyway if anyone had asked. Not that they did. In fact, Azula had been the only person to talk to him about it, and she'd just mocked him and walked away. Typical. 

He didn't know who he was going to be fighting, but it didn't really matter. Zuko was sure of his abilities. Okay, maybe he wasn't as competent as Azula, but he was a  _ prince _ and there was  _ no way _ he was going to lose. Not to anyone. He'd prove to his father that he deserved to be in the War Council, and deserved to speak his mind. He'd prove it, even if it killed him. 

_ Which, _ a small voice inside him whispered,  _ it just might. _

A quiet noise drew his attention to the doorway and Zuko drew the blankets a little tighter around himself. His room was in the windowless inner chambers of the palace, and nobody but the Royal Family should have access at this time of night. Well, and their guards he supposed, but they didn't matter. It was probably Azula come to try and frighten him, or just to mock him again. That was one of her favorite pastimes after all. If she wasn't mocking him she was lording it over those stupid friends of hers, the idiot girls who were forced to hang out with her. Zuko may not have had any friends of his own, but at least he didn't have fawning sycophants pretending to like him, that felt worse than being alone to him. 

The noise sounded again, and the door swung open ever so slightly. Not enough to allow a person inside, but enough for him to notice. Zuko pulled the blanket over his head quickly, hoping that if whoever was there thought he was asleep they might leave him alone. He should sleep anyway, he didn't have much time to prepare for tomorrow and it would be even harder if he was sleep-deprived. Quiet footsteps made his heart quicken in fear; they didn't sound like Azula's. These steps were heavier, slower, and sounded like they were taking care not to make any noise. Whoever it was, it  _ definitely _ wasn't Azula. He wasn't afraid, he  _ wasn't, _ but if someone had snuck into his room in the dead of night it was unlikely they were up to anything good. 

Zuko was about to sit up, demand an explanation, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, shaking him. He pulled the blanket down and looked into the eyes of his uncle Iroh. Okay, that was weird, but at least it wasn't some assassin come to kill him. Not that his father would probably care. He opened his mouth to ask Iroh what the hell he was doing there, but Iroh put a finger to his lips quickly.

"You have to get up, my nephew, come on now," Iroh said so quietly Zuko had to strain to hear him. 

Zuko frowned, confused. "What? Why? Did my father call for me? What's going on?" He followed Iroh's example and kept his voice low, though he wasn't exactly sure why he should bother.

"I'll explain later Zuko, right now you need to get dressed and come with me. Hurry!" 

Iroh practically pulled him from his bed, and Zuko didn't have the strength to even begin to stop him. He also wasn't exactly sure how to go about dressing himself; didn't Uncle Iroh know they had servants for that? But with his uncle's help he managed to struggle into some clothing and let himself be ushered out into the corridor. Another man was waiting there for him, and this one was someone Zuko didn't know. He opened his mouth to ask who he was but the man and Iroh both shushed him quickly before he could say anything. 

Zuko was getting very tired of all this shushing. 

He would explain to his uncle, clearly so there was no confusion, that this was  _ not _ at all acceptable as soon as they were in a place where he could speak again. He didn't want to provoke them. The other man was about the same age as Uncle Iroh and if Zuko had learned anything in his thirteen short years of life it was that when his elders told him to be quiet it was usually best to listen to them. At least, it was when his father did it. Uncle Iroh wasn't as mean as Ozai, but he was still his brother; Zuko didn't know if he would be on the receiving end of an unpleasant punishment if he continued to be defiant, and it wasn't a risk he was willing to take. 

Numbly he followed his uncle out of the palace, confused by the strange route they were taking through little-used hallways and back doors that led to places Zuko had never been before. He stopped a couple of times to look around but the other man behind him soon ushered him onwards with a few curt whispers. Oh well, he would have time to go back and look later. Once the three of them were safely out of the palace Zuko expected them to stop and give him an explanation, but instead they just wrapped him in a drab cloak and pulled the hood up. Well, this was all getting very strange, and Zuko wanted an explanation  _ now. _

"Where are we going? What are you doing? Who is this? And don't tell me to be quiet again!" He hissed at them, planting his feet on the ground and folding his arms. 

"I promise I will tell you everything as soon as we are safe, Zuko," Iroh said quietly, putting a gentle hand on Zuko's arm, "for now I need you to trust me."

_ "Trust you?" _ Zuko's voice was rising, "you get me out of bed at some ungodly hour and tell me to be quiet but you won't even tell me what's going on or why, how can I tru-"

He was working himself into a fine temper when he felt a sharp blow on the back of his head, then all went dark.

_ "...you think ... were doing? ...n't do that ... Prince Zuko. He ..." _

Low voices were fading in and out of Zuko's hearing, and he had a blinding headache. He hadn't felt this bad since Azula had convinced him to let her zap apples off his head and missed. Which in retrospect probably wasn't an accident. Whatever.

He managed to lever his eyes open with a little effort and tried to look around. His vision was still a little blurry, but he seemed to be on... a ship? This looked an awful lot like a cabin on one of the warships his uncle had taken him to see once. He thought Lu Ten might have been there? It was hard to think, his head ached so badly. 

"Uncle?" He called, trying not to sound completely pathetic. It didn't work, so he cleared his throat and tried again, pleased when it came out stronger. The iron door opened noisily and shut with equal squealing enthusiasm. Zuko couldn't mask his wince as the sound shot straight to the front of his head and made it throb. 

"Zuko, how are you feeling my nephew?" Iroh was by his side with... something... Zuko couldn't quite make it out, his vision hadn't quite cleared yet. He sighed in relief when his uncle placed a cool, damp cloth on his brow, which made much of the pain subside.

"I feel terrible, what happened?" His eyes fluttered closed and he allowed Iroh to tend to him for a while, the first gentle touch he'd felt since his mother disappeared. 

"Ah, just a little accident, you'll feel better soon. You should drink some tea, that will help." 

Zuko snorted. "You think tea is the answer to everything, Uncle." He felt Iroh's hand shake with silent laughter.

"Well, it usually is. There are many, many types of tea in the world Zuko, and all of them are good for something." He hesitated for a few seconds while he dipped the cloth back in the bowl of cool water he had brought with him, then continued, "of course, some of them give you hives, but then you are probably using the wrong tea."

"You're crazy, aren't you Uncle?" Zuko asked fondly. Iroh nodded with a wry smile then, satisfied that Zuko was feeling a little more himself, leaned back and set aside the cloth and bowl.

"I need to tell you why we are here, nephew." Zuko leaned forward, looking intently at Iroh for the first time since he woke up. "I overheard Ozai talking with one of the Council members. He planned to face you himself in your Agni Kai today." Zuko gasped, both surprised that his father would waste his time on such a thing, and dismayed that he would have to participate in a fight so unfairly balanced. 

"Planned?" Zuko asked with a frown.

"Yes. I knew you that, strong as you are, there was no way you could beat him now. So I had to get you out of the city. We are already far from the Fire Nation, Zuko, and I have many friends waiting to look out for us." His expression turned sly. "I am not just the silly old man you think I am." 

Zuko had already stopped listening, was trying to get out of bed. Iroh spluttered and protested, insisting he should get back in bed and trying to push him down with gentle hands.

"No! You can't do this!" Zuko cried, furious beyond reason, "I have to face my father! Do you know how shameful it is to run from an Agni Kai? How much dishonor you have brought on me?!" He'd managed to get to his feet and was shouting now, while Iroh waved his hands around like a flapping bird. "I'm not just some stupid child you can order around! It's not your place to decide for me whether I take part in the Agni Kai or not! Take me back right now Uncle!" 

Zuko shoved past Iroh and hurried out of the door into a narrow corridor then ran down it searching for the engine room or the cockpit, something, anything to help him get the ship turned around. He was probably already late, Ozai would be furious, but at least if he went back, at least if he  _ explained, _ he might still be able to... to... do what? Face his father in a battle there was no way he could win? It didn't matter, really. Just because he knew now didn't change the fact that he needed to do it. It was that or be completely dishonored. If he could just get back, just explain the situation, he was sure everything would be okay. First, though, he needed to find the blasted control room. 

He pushed past a group of crewmen and ignored their shouts, hurtling down the corridor until he finally made his way out onto the deck. Gasping for breath he whirled around, trying to take in his surroundings and get his bearings, but all he could see was water, water, and more water. He fell to his knees and slammed a fist on the ground in frustration. Even if he managed to find the control room he had no idea where he would even tell them to go. He could  _ say _ they had to sail back to the Capital, but he'd have no clue if they were actually going that way. 

A warm hand settled on his back, and then his uncle was kneeling beside him murmuring quietly. 

"I know you don't understand right now, Zuko, but you will. All I want is to keep you safe."

Zuko looked up and stared hard into Iroh's eyes. They were sad, which only made Zuko angrier. "I hate you," he spat, "I  _ hate  _ you." 

Iroh only looked back at him silently, those gentle, sad, eyes saying more than words ever could.


	2. Chapter 2

The first few weeks at sea were the worst weeks of Zuko's short life thus far. At least, that's how it felt to him most days. Everyone was perfectly respectful and pleasant, and Uncle Iroh had even offered to train him in fire bending, but Zuko couldn't stand to look at him let alone take instruction from him. Instead he spent most of his time alone in his cabin, breaking things and yelling impotently at the walls. He knew there was something going on here that was beyond him, something behind the scenes that nobody deigned to fill him in on, and it was infuriating. He didn't think he'd been so angry for so long in his life. Some days he considered just throwing himself in the ocean; better that than live a life of dishonor with his coward of an uncle. It was too late to go back, and he didn't even have any way to send a message explaining that he'd been kidnapped, so he knew that by now he must have been declared an exile. That was assuming they didn't think he was dead. Not that his father would likely care either way, he could walk in to the palace tomorrow and even if he hadn't been dishonored his father would probably barely even register his presence. Even Azula would only care as far as she had her favorite torture victim back. The only person who had ever cared about him was his mother, and she was long gone. 

It didn't matter to Zuko that he was wallowing, or that he was wasting away in a cabin anymore. Life as he knew it was over, and there was probably nothing he could do to fix things. He hardly ate, wouldn't speak to the crewmen who brought his meals, outright ignored his uncle, and just spent all his time wishing he could turn back time, that he had never gone with Iroh that night. If he'd only raised the alarm, if he'd only realised he couldn't trust  _ anyone, _ he might be safe at home still. Yes, he'd have lost the Agni Kai, and that would have been somewhat dishonorable, but he'd be at home, he'd be safe, and his life wouldn't be over. 

"You know, Zuko, I only want what is best for you." Iroh was sitting quietly in one corner of the room, sipping tea as per usual. Zuko hadn't even noticed him come in. 

"Go away," he growled, sick of him already.

"You can't spend the rest of your life in this cabin. Anyway, I'm here to tell you we're docking soon. We have been on this ship for too long, sooner or later someone will notice us and we will be found. You need to get up and come ashore with us."

Zuko sat up and narrowed his eyes at his uncle, "I'm not going anywhere with you! Let them find us. I'll tell them you're a traitor and you kidnapped me."

Iroh's expression didn't change, but he did put his teacup down beside him. "Zuko, let me explain something to you." He sounded weary, as if the last few weeks had taken its toll on him. "You are coming with us whether you walk or we have to carry you. This is not a negotiation, my nephew. Your father is not going to welcome you back, even if you tell him I kidnapped you. He will make you fight the Agni Kai you absconded from, and you. Will. Lose." 

"I don't care if I lose, at least I'll lose with honor!" 

"My brother is not the type to take his only son losing an Agni Kai with good grace, even when the odds have been deliberately stacked against him. He might even kill you, but he will certainly make sure you never forget it if you live."

Zuko was shocked, his mouth hung open for a moment before he remembered himself. "My father would never do that, he wouldn't kill his own son! I know he doesn't like me very much, but I'm still Prince of the Fire Nation and he would never do anything to harm me." 

Iroh shook his head sadly and gazed at an indeterminate spot on the floor. "You do not know Ozai the way I do, my nephew. When I returned from Ba Sing Se defeated it was not our bonds of blood that stayed his hand, but rather that it would suit him more to have a disgraced General than an executed one." 

"Maybe he  _ should _ have executed you," Zuko spat.

"I would not have let him, just as I will not permit him to harm you, either." He picked up his cup again and stood, brushing dust from his clothes and turning towards the door. "You have four hours before we go ashore. Please consider whether disembarking proudly of your own volition, or tied up and carried like cargo would be preferable to you." With that he left, the door slamming shut with an air of finality. 

Zuko opted to keep his dignity, and allowed Iroh to lead him into a small coastal town that stank of fish. He wasn't sure where they were by now; it didn't look at all like the Fire Nation, but since they'd just gotten off a Fire Nation ship and nobody was cowering in fear at the soldiers walking with them it was probably one of the colonies or some other Earth Kingdom town they'd conquered already. 

Iroh had made him put a cloak on to cover his clothes and face, and Zuko was almost tempted to try and run, to yell, to do  _ something _ to indicate that things were not quite right but something made him hesitate. Perhaps it was Iroh's conviction that his father might possibly kill him if he came back. Perhaps he was just interested to see where this all might lead. He fully intended to run away as soon as he could, but his curiosity was stirred and he couldn't resist the urge to follow for a little while.

He was led through a number of narrow alleys between houses and shops, and curled his lip at the filth and waste that littered them. Zuko considered asking some questions to find out why they were creeping around these dirty streets like a couple of common Earth Kingdom rats, but Iroh hadn't exactly been forthcoming with information up until now, so why would he start answering any new questions? Finally, after what felt like much too long, Iroh guided him in through a small doorway that was practically hidden from sight. A small emblem on the door that looked like one of his uncle's Pai Sho tiles was the only adornment, and if Iroh hadn't pushed it open Zuko probably wouldn't even have noticed they were passing it. Interesting. 

Inside was about what Zuko would have expected. It was run down, dirty, and it smelled bad. Surely nobody lived here? Was this going to be where they would stay while hiding from Ozai? He was  _ not _ going to have that. Before he could protest, though, Iroh pushed open another hidden door and practically shoved a hesitant Zuko through it. 

This room was much nicer, a complete contrast to the last one in fact. A fire burned steadily in the fireplace and well-kept furniture was tastefully arranged around the room. On the wall beside the fireplace was a small counter that looked to be intended for food preparation, while nearby a small table for eating was set for three people. Two small beds were pushed against the opposite wall and a couple of comfortable looking chairs sat near the fire too. Did someone live in this room full time? It was so small, not even half the size of Zuko's bedroom at home. 

"Welcome Grand Lotus Iroh, Prince Zuko," a new voice said, making Zuko practically jump out of his skin. He'd overlooked the man because he was standing inexplicably behind the door as they entered. He looked to be around Iroh's age, and Zuko wasn't impressed.

"Thank you for taking us in on such short notice, Hui," Iroh was saying, "we will try not to impose on you for too long." 

Zuko was getting irritated, he still had no idea what they were doing here. "Are you old men going to explain to me what's going on now? Or am I just expected to go along with everything in the dark?" He demanded.

"Sit down Zuko, I'll explain everything now." Iroh steered him to the table while the other man -Hui- poured them both some tea.

Zuko managed to settle himself down, and listened as his uncle began to speak. Iroh painted an ugly picture of the things that had gone on in the palace right under Zuko's nose, starting from when Iroh himself returned from the siege of Ba Sing Se. It seemed that Firelord Ozai had not only been treating Zuko unfairly, despite him being the rightful heir to the throne, but had also taken advantage of Iroh's disgrace at being unable to win against Ba Sing Se's defences. He listened in horror as his uncle explained that his mother had gone missing not, as Zuko had suspected, as a result of some slight against Ozai, but rather because she helped him take the throne for himself in place of Ozai wishing to kill him. He almost spoke up at that moment, wanting to object, wanting to insist his father would never harm him that way, but a tiny voice in the back of his head whispered that of  _ course _ Ozai would harm him. He'd been harming Zuko in one way or another most of his life. He may not have any scars to prove it, his father was always extremely careful, but that didn't change the fact that it had happened. Somehow he got the sense that Iroh was aware of this, though he didn't outright say it, but the way he spoke of wishing to care for and defend Zuko from the Firelord heavily implied it. 

"So what you're saying is you and this," he motioned to Hui, "White Order of whatever-"

"Order of the White Lotus," Iroh corrected serenely.

"Whatever. You were planning to get me out of the palace anyway because of," he hesitated, suppressing a shudder, "my father's treatment of me. But you ended up bringing it forward because of the Agni Kai, which is why we're stuck in this crummy place with no plan and nowhere else to go. Does that about sum it up, uncle?" 

The two men looked at each other and nodded slowly, Iroh clearly waiting to see what Zuko was going to do next.

"Well then. I don't agree that my father is in any way a danger to me, but I'm willing to wait and see how things go. I'm sure we've been gone long enough now for him to realise something is wrong, so let's ask around maybe, see if he's looking for me. If he truly doesn't care, as you seem to think, then he'll either have no interest in me at all, or will have exiled me for the crime of missing my Agni Kai, or something like that. If, as  _ I _ suspect, he does care about me then he will be moving mountains to find me, because he knows there's no way I would miss such an important event. Regardless of who my opponent might be. We can decide what we're going to do after that." 

Iroh looked surprised, and Hui seemed impressed. "I did not expect you to have such a... sensible plan of action, my nephew," Iroh finally said, carefully.

"You mean you expected me to shout and yell and demand you return me to the palace?" Zuko smiled wryly. "That was my first instinct, but you've put so much effort in that I can indulge a couple of old men their fantasy for a while. I'm heir to the throne of the Fire Nation, I know when to be diplomatic. Sometimes." 

The three of them shared a laugh, and then set to deciding their immediate plans. 

Two days had passed while Zuko was confined completely to the small hidden room in the back of the dilapidated shop. He'd objected of course. First demanding in his most princely tone that he be permitted to investigate his father's reaction to his disappearance personally, and then when that didn't work he tried throwing a tantrum that had led to much of the bedding he was using being scorched. Hui and his uncle were unmoved by either action, though, and he was, ultimately, left behind. Though, that being said, Iroh didn't go out very much either. He, too, was fairly recognisable - probably even more so than Zuko. And as it turned out this was indeed an Earth Kingdom town, it was just one that had been taken over by the Fire Nation, so that explained why nobody blinked an eye at the soldiers. Instead, Hui was sent on reconnaissance, and Zuko was assured that he would be told if anything was found either way. Even if it meant his return to the Firelands. 

Hui had just returned and had immediately begun whispering with Iroh in the little area that passed for a kitchen in this rotten place. Zuko was getting increasingly annoyed by being left out, and finally slammed his hands on the table. 

"What are you gossiping about over there!" 

"Prince Zuko..." Hui turned to him looking sheepish, and held out a small roll of paper. 

Zuko took it and unfurled it, almost tearing it in his haste. Inside was a poster that bore his picture, and his heart leapt in anticipation of his father's search for him. Upon reading the text, however, he found it sinking all the way down into his shoes. 

"This says I'm a traitor to my country," he said mournfully, "and that a reward has been offered for my capture, dead or alive... Did you have someone make this, uncle?" He stared at Iroh, daring him to say yes, dreading him saying no. Iroh only shook his head sadly.

"My nephew, I hoped very much that you would be proven right. And I would have gladly taken you home and taken responsibility if that were possible. I am sorry."

Devastated, Zuko threw the paper on the table and retreated to his bed. There was no privacy here, but he drew his knees up to his chest and made it clear he wanted to be alone anyway, hoping they would take the hint. 

"Hui has arranged us transport to another town, Zuko, we leave at sundown. It is better for us to travel at night so as not to be seen by others. Once we are there we can plan  _ together _ what we are going to do next. I promise I will not leave you out any more." 

"What I need to do next, uncle," Zuko raised his head and looked fiercely into his uncle's eyes, "is find and kill the Avatar. If I do that maybe my father will understand that I'm  _ not _ a traitor, and I'll be allowed to return home." 

Iroh looked at him doubtfully. "I'm not sure that will..." he began, but he stopped when he saw the look in his nephew's eyes. Zuko had never felt so determined in his life. "If you think that will help, nephew, we can find a ship." 

"Good." 


	3. Chapter 3

They'd been at sea for months, now, and so far their search had been fruitless. It was Zuko's fourteenth birthday, not that he expected anyone to remember. It would probably be another dull day of training and yelling at their small crew. They weren't terrible people, actually, but they didn't treat him like a  _ prince  _ and that annoyed him. Sometimes he could use it to his advantage; if they didn't think of him as a member of the royal family they were willing to talk to him and teach him things. He now knew a lot about how the engine worked and how the navigator knew what direction they were going in, which nicely filled the time when Uncle Iroh wasn't around to teach him and he had nothing else to do. But sometimes they treated him like a nuisance, and told him to get out of their way, or laughed at him when he made a mistake. And that was  _ not _ acceptable. 

Still, he supposed things weren't all bad. Even if they weren't succeeding at his self-imposed mission he was getting in more bending training than he ever had in the palace, and he'd seen parts of the world that Azula could only dream of. 

He heaved himself out of bed before Iroh came looking for him, or sent a crewman to dump water on his head again. Maybe he wouldn't be celebrating his birthday, but that didn't mean he had nothing to do at all. He emerged, finally, onto the deck of the small Earth Kingdom ship that the Order of the White Lotus had gifted them, and blinked at the sudden brightness. 

"Ah, you're awake Zuko!" His uncle greeted him warmly, bringing over a tray of food and hot tea. 

"It's morning, the usual time I'm expected to be awake," he grumbled in return, sitting on a crate to enjoy his breakfast. 

"Yes, but today I expected you might like to sleep in." Zuko frowned up at Iroh, his mouth half full.

"Why?" 

"Well, it's your birthday. A young man is allowed to sleep in on his birthday." Iroh answered smugly.

He looked up at his uncle in shock, amazed that he'd remembered his birthday. Even his father hardly ever remembered, in fact Zuko couldn't remember the last time he celebrated his birthday, though it was probably some time before his mother vanished. 

"I have a gift for you," Iroh continued, and picked up a cloth-wrapped object from behind the crate on which Zuko had seated himself. 

Opening it, he found a pair of twin swords in a single sheath, much like the ones he'd had at home. They had been left behind in their late night flight, and Zuko had been sure he would never see them again, but here were some that were a very close match. Breakfast forgotten, he leapt to his feet and accepted the gift with hurried grace, eager to test them out. He swung them a few times, running through the movements his sword master had taught him in the palace by muscle memory, and found the new swords to be as good as his old pair, possibly even better. It felt good to have swords again. His father had often scolded him, saying that if he was no good as a bender then he might as well get good with the sword, since he wasn't going to amount to anything else. Never mind that he was a perfectly fine bender, he just wasn't as good as  _ Azula, _ but he was really,  _ really _ good with the swords. If he was going to be scolded either way, he might as well be scolded for being good at the wrong thing, after all. 

"Thank you, Uncle," he said, a little breathlessly. 

"I am glad you like them, nephew, a man without a weapon is no man at all." Zuko rolled his eyes, but continued practicing with his new swords. 

Having something to do that didn't require a great deal of supervision made the days pass more easily, and Zuko found himself worrying less and less about what to do when, or if, they found the Avatar. He must be over a hundred years old by now, so Zuko was confident he would be able to take him even though he doubtlessly had long since mastered the four elements. But yet... As the weeks passed and he spent more and more time doing things he enjoyed rather than what he thought his father would expect of him, his fervent insistence that they find the Avatar began to wane. Longer hours were spent thinking of what  _ he _ wanted to do, and there were some days he forgot their mission at all. It wasn't like his father had sent him on it, after all, and although a small part of him still wished he could go home to the Fire Nation and return to his luxurious life in the palace, a larger part was beginning to wonder if he should bother doing that at all. 

He even began to enjoy playing Pai Sho with Uncle Iroh, though he'd likely never agree with the man's obsession with tea. Still, it whiled away the hours pleasantly, and he did enjoy Uncle's company even if he missed home a little. They talked a little about all kinds of things; what Uncle Iroh had seen during his travels after the war, about his cousin Lu Ten, about his mother, his sister, even his father on occasion although those conversations usually left Zuko in a dark mood so Iroh tended to avoid the topic unless Zuko brought it up. They also talked about bending, and swordsmanship, and the war. Several times Iroh said things that left Zuko wondering if they were truly on the right side of it after all. Not that they were currently on a side at all, given that at the last port they'd passed through they'd seen wanted posters for Iroh too, now. It seemed Firelord Ozai had realised who was behind Zuko's sudden disappearance and had placed a bounty on his head greater even than his own. 

"Uncle," Zuko asked one evening as they enjoyed a quiet game of Pai Sho on deck. The weather had been particularly pleasant for the last few days and they were hoping it would hold a little longer until they turned north to seek out the Northern Water Tribe. Iroh looked at him patiently, willing as always to wait until Zuko had his thoughts in order before he was ready to speak. 

"I've been thinking. I don't know if we really  _ need _ to find the Avatar. I mean, not right now anyway. It's good for us to be on the move, I guess, since my father is still looking for us both. But... Maybe we can stop hunting, just for a little while. Find some place to hide for a bit. Give it time to blow over. There's got to be places in the world that the Fire Nation can't easily reach, maybe your White Order friends can help? I'm just..." he sighed heavily and moved another tile. He was going to lose, he always did. Iroh didn't indulge him enough to let him win. "I'm tired, Uncle. Tired of always running away, of seeing the emblem of my people, my home, as an enemy to be feared. I just want to spend some time somewhere people are friendly. Or at least," Zuko let out a reuful laugh, "not actively trying to kill us. What do you think?" 

Iroh took some time before he answered, letting several more moves play out. Zuko exercised his own patience, then, knowing he was considering his words as carefully as he did his Pai Sho moves, and that it would be worth the wait. 

"Weary is the man who never rests," he began in the usual tone he reserved for his so-called 'wise proverbs', "and you have been unable to rest for longer than most. If you are ready to settle down somewhere for a while, even if only to rejuvenate yourself to be ready to begin your search anew, then I will support your decision." 

"I think it's time."

"Then I know exactly where to begin."

The walls of Ba Sing Se were taller than Zuko had ever imagined. He and Iroh had bid their crew farewell at a port and continued inland on foot, eventually making their way to the ferry that carried refugees to the city. Zuko had been sceptical of his uncle's idea to hide in the Earth Kingdom stronghold, but even he had to admit it made sense in a warped sort of way. There was little chance of Fire Nation soldiers finding them here, nor would Earth citizens likely care if they  _ were _ hiding out there, aside from obviously not wanting firebenders anywhere near them. Given some of the injured people he'd seen on their journey here, Zuko wasn't sure he could blame them for that. It was difficult to get used to having to make a fire with spark rocks instead of bending, and even harder to keep his temper under control so he didn't accidentally feed any nearby flames, but he was coping. Knowing they were soon going to be safe and hidden for a while helped. They had arranged to meet back with the crew in a little over a year, though there was always the possibility of sending a messenger bird to delay them if needed. Zuko didn't think they would need to rest for much longer than that, though, but Iroh had insisted they keep the option open just in case. He thought it was possible Uncle was hoping they would settle down in Ba Sing Se until either Ozai died or the war blew over, but he didn't plan on staying that long. He just needed some time. Time to think, time to rest, anything really. Maybe make some friends, for once. He shook his head, amused by his own silliness. Those were childish fantasies, he was fourteen now, practically an adult, it was time to act like one. He didn't need anything like that, just some time to think. 

The train that took them to the Lower Ring, where most of the Earth Kingdom's refugees were expected to live, was incredible, something that Zuko would never have expected to see in his lifetime. Not unless they managed to sack the city, of course. The way it shot along the tracks under just the power of earthbending amazed him, he'd only ever travelled by palanquin or ship. They had nothing like this in the Fire Nation. Of course, that was probably one of the reasons they were constantly thwarted by the Earth Kingdom when they tried to take Ba Sing Se. He never raised the topic, in case it was a sore subject for Iroh, but he was wildly curious about how they even managed to breach the outer wall. His uncle really was incredible, he thought. 

After what felt like way too long travelling, they finally found themselves deposited into a small room in a house being shared by a number of other families. It wasn't much, but it would do. Iroh insisted that Zuko take it easy, take some time to explore the town, and that he would find a job so they would have money to live off. They were allotted a place to stay, but they still had to pay rent and buy food. Being a refugee wasn't all that much fun, as it happened. But Zuko was happy to take a few days to wander around the city and at least learn about their neighbourhood. 

"Hey, you!" Someone yelled at him during one of his afternoon walks. 

He bristled, about to whirl around and demand to know who thought they could address the Crown Prince in such a manner, but just in time he remembered himself and bit his tongue. "What?" He asked, trying not to be too surly about it.

"You've been wandering around here for days, what's your damage? You homeless or something? No point in casing the places around here, none of us make enough money to be worth robbing, if that's what you're after." The kid who addressed him couldn't be much older than him, and held a broom almost like a weapon.

"No, I live in a  _ house, _ thank you very much. I'm just walking." 

The kid laughed, not unkindly, and shook her head. At least, Zuko  _ though _ she was a girl. It was hard to tell under the layer of dirt, and her clothes were pretty tatty too. "Must be nice being able to just walk around, most of us have to work just to feed ourselves. What, are you visiting from the Middle Ring or something?" 

He shook his head, walking closer so they wouldn't have to yell across the street anymore. "No, I live a couple of streets over with my uncle. He has a job." 

"Huh. Well, good luck to ya then, kid." She went back to sweeping.

Zuko frowned, annoyed. "You're no older than me, why do you keep calling me kid anyway? My name's Z- Lee." 

The girl looked up and narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before breaking into a smile. "I call you kid 'cause you're a kid. Doesn't matter if I'm a kid too, and it's not like I knew your name to call. I'm Huan." She stuck a grimy hand out for him to shake then looked at it for a second and wiped it on her threadbare shirt. It didn't make a difference, but Zuko didn't want to offend her so he shook it anyway. "If you're looking for a job we always need more help here. We can't pay you much, but most of the kids who work here are out sick half the time. Most of us don't have a house to live in," she said, the words 'like you' heavily implied but generously left unsaid, "so kids get sick from eating bad food and sleeping on the ground. So Master always wants more bodies, since he won't let us work when we're sick. How about it? If you've got time to just wander around you've got time to work, right?"

He considered it for a moment, thinking about what his uncle would say if he came home with a job. Yes, he was meant to be resting and relaxing, but that didn't necessarily mean he couldn't do anything. And he could always just not show up for a couple of days and pretend he was sick, probably, if he really felt like he needed it. 

"Sure, why not?" 

"Great! Come on in and I'll introduce you!" Huan grabbed his hand and yanked him into the little building. 

Inside, once his eyes adjusted to the gloom, Zuko found a small bakery. That explained the constant smell of bread on this street that he had noticed. It wasn't much, and the baked goods it sold were very basic, but they also seemed to be very affordable. Huan continued tugging on his hand until they were past the counters and into the back room where the baking took place. 

"Master! I found someone to help out!" Huan called into the seemingly empty room. Zuko took a moment to look around with interest. He'd never been in a place like this before, and the ovens set into the walls were fascinating. There were rows and rows of shelves that contained all manner of unexplained items, tools and things he'd never seen before in his life. All of it stank of yeast and bread, with an undertone of sweetness he just couldn't place. With the exception of one long counter that was covered in flour, every other space was taken up either with ingredients and tools, or baked things that Zuko couldn't always identify. Most of it was bread, though he wasn't sure it was exactly the kind of bread he was used to. 

"Huan? Huh? Hold on." A man's voice echoed back while Zuko looked, and a moment later a huge man in a white apron stepped out through another door in the back of the room. He was huge, bigger than anyone Zuko had yet seen in Ba Sing Se, and his arms were enormous. He had a big round belly not unlike Uncle Iroh's, but he looked far more muscular. "This the new kid?" He grabbed Zuko's chin and turned his head this way and that, his eyes roaming his face seeking any blemish or flaw. Apparently satisfied, he let go. "Got a name?" 

"L-Lee," Zuko managed to stammer after a moment.

"Right, Lee, I'm Wang Lei but you'll call me Master. You come in and I'll pay you half in coins and half in bread. That's the best deal you'll get down here in the Lower Ring so don't argue about it," he glared hard at Zuko as if daring him to, though he had no intention of it. Lessening the amount Uncle Iroh would need to buy  _ and  _ bringing in his own income would make it worth the hardship; and worth letting some baker make him call him  _ Master. _ "We start before dawn so get to bed early, don't be late. You look strong enough so you'll help Huan bring in the flour and take out the loaves from the ovens. If you stick around and do well I might,  _ might, _ let you learn how to make some simple things yourself. Maybe." He eyed Zuko doubtfully, then clapped him on the shoulder and walked away. 

"That's great Lee! He likes you, you're lucky. The last kid I brought in here he was really rude to, and he quit after only three hours. You might just get to actually make something!" Huan clapped her hands delightedly, beaming from ear to ear. 

"Do you bake too? What do you even do? How long have you been here?" 

"Oh, no, I don't do anything like that. I don't have the knack for it. I'm about strong enough to haul flour, but I get tired quickly when I have to knead. Besides, who'll teach the new kids how to do everything if I'm helping Master out? I've been here three months, longer'n anyone else, but I think they just don't like hard work. Well, that and they keep getting sick..." She sounded doubtful, and stared out towards the shop pensively. 

"Well, I don't mind hard work and I have no intention of getting sick," Zuko reassured her to break the silence, "so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Right! I'll see you then!" 

Huan all but shoved him out of the shop then with one last wave she shut the door in his face. Well, that would probably be interesting. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I promise I haven't forgotten about this fic! I'm working on finishing it as soon as possible, we're probably going to be wrapping up in another couple of chapters at most and I'm working hard behind the scenes to get that all put out asap! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter too, thank you for your lovely comments which I will go through and reply to soon!

It was, as he expected, interesting. Sure, Uncle Iroh had chewed him out a little bit for going and getting a job when he was meant to be resting. Something about young people and not having responsibilities while they can... he hadn't followed it really. He had also told him he was proud of him for finding something he wanted to do, and that he was sure Zuko was going to do a very good job, and even took him out to dinner to celebrate, meagre though their savings were as yet, so it wasn't all a lecture. 

Getting up before dawn proved to be more challenging than he had expected. Zuko was used to being able to get up when he wanted and do what he liked, so having Uncle Iroh wake him when it was still dark was definitely something he was going to have to get used to. He managed it, though, and Huan was waiting for him when he arrived at the bakery. She seemed a little surprised to see him though, and he smiled at her in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"Wow, you actually made it on time, good for you!" She punched him gently on the shoulder before pulling out a key from her pocket. "Most new kids don't make it till after sunrise, 'course that usually means things don't go so well for them with Master," she laughed, opening the door and waving him inside. "Alright, let me show you the ropes..." 

Huan gave Zuko a quick tour again, showing him where everything was. Their main job was to move sacks, crates, and barrels of ingredients wherever they were told depending on what Master was baking that day, as well as removing finished goods from the ovens and placing them on racks to cool. Once they were cool, or cool enough to be sold, they were permitted to move them out to the storefront. The kitchen where they worked was stiflingly hot, though that wasn't much of a problem for Zuko, used as he was to heat and flame. Getting to step into the cold room where things like butter and other dairy products were kept was a pleasant change, though, and even the breezy storefront was preferable after several hours’ toil in the back. 

The work was incredibly repetitive, and Zuko was only allowed a half day off on weekends as they still needed to get products ready for the start of the week, so it barely seemed like any time at all had passed when Master pulled him aside after cleanup one evening.

"Lee, you've been here four months now and I'm impressed with you. If you agree, I'd like to start training you as an apprentice baker." 

Zuko's mouth hung open in surprise, but he quickly shut it so as not to seem like an imbecile. "That would be nice, Master, but Huan's been here much longer than I have?" He frowned, hoping he wasn't discounting her as a potential apprentice because she was a girl.

"Huan is a great assistant, but has no desire, nor the fortitude, to become a baker. You, on the other hand," he nodded in a way that reminded Zuko of his uncle, "you could be a great baker." 

He thought it over for a moment, and realized he couldn't make a decision right now. "Can I talk to my uncle about it? I wasn't really planning on starting a career just yet. I..." he hesitated, trying to think of some excuse, "I have a lot of other things I need to do with my life, I don't know if I will be here long-term." 

"Of course, take some time to think about it and discuss it with your uncle. I'm sure you have family out there you'd like to return to someday, but there's no reason you can't do that after you've learned a craft. While I'd prefer you to stay here and work with me if I'm training you, I can't stop you leaving if that's your choice. Especially since I know you're," he looked around and lowered his voice to an almost-whisper, "a refugee." 

Zuko nodded and thanked him, then left to give his uncle the good news. 

Iroh was, naturally, delighted that Zuko's hard work was being recognized. "There has been much change in you since we got here, my nephew, of course I think you should take this opportunity to learn all you can if that is what you desire. We have plenty of time to return to our task after." 

Zuko couldn't disagree with him, he hadn't felt this free in years. Even when he was the Crown Prince and everything was being handed to him on a silver platter he had still been so restricted by his station or his surroundings, even his father and sister, that he hadn't ever been able to make a decision on what  _ he _ wanted. Well, it wasn't that he especially wanted to be a baker. But doing something just because he wanted to, and because he  _ chose _ to, something that he was good at, now that was an attractive prospect. 

So, he returned the following morning and accepted.

Master Wang Lei didn't pull his punches in any way, and Zuko had to get up even earlier and work even harder now he was apprenticed to him. Huan hurried here and there giving him sympathetic looks when he struggled to grasp something new. More than once he would be panting over a huge batch of dough, desperately trying to knead it the way Master had shown him, and she would appear beside him with a glass of ice water before vanishing again as quickly as she came. Sometimes he thought she saved his life, and he began to notice all the other little things she did around the place. While he had spent all his time lugging things back and forth to the storerooms, Huan was dusting and cleaning, sorting day-old bread from fresh, bundling those goods that were about to go moldy to give to the stray kids that hung out in the alley behind the shop, bringing him and Master drinks and food to eat, running other errands, while also helping out the pretty girl who ran the storefront, whose name Zuko had never had time to catch. She did  _ so much more _ than just haul goods, and he began to understand why Master wanted to keep her where she was. The place would probably fall apart without her. 

Other kids passed through in cycles, much like the moon, an ever-changing parade of the poorest children in the neighbourhood. Few lasted longer than a week, many lasted but a day, and if one hung around for a month or more they were considered quite the prize. Huan continually brought new children in, and soon Master told Zuko that he was no longer going to bother looking them over. Zuko was to decide if they looked fit enough to help. Having done the job they were expected to do, he would be in the best position to do that, he reasoned. Of course, Zuko felt sorry for every one of them and if they didn't seem capable of hauling goods he would ask Huan's advice and put them to work elsewhere. Wang Lei never complained or argued with his decisions, though, and the show of trust warmed Zuko's heart. 

One young girl, barely as old as Zuko himself, had been working with them for two weeks when she went to pull a large batch of loaves from the oven.

"Be careful, there's more than-" Zuko began, trying to warn her that it would be heavier than usual, but even as the words left his lips the wooden board she held slipped from her grasp and the steaming hot loaves began to slide towards her face. Before he had a chance to think about it, Zuko leapt forward and thrust one arm across the tray, the hot bread slamming against it while he pushed the board back up with the other. He barely even felt the heat, and smiled down at her cowering face with relief. "That was a close one, huh?" 

She looked at him, terrified, and scurried from the shop. She didn't come back. 

Zuko hoped he hadn't done something wrong, but he'd have been devastated if she'd burned herself. Though, it probably didn't look good that he could handle hot bread without any protection. He had no time to worry about that though since now the girl was gone he had to do her job as well as his own. Master raised his eyebrow when he noticed, surprised that she would leave in the middle of the day since most at least stayed till the end of their shift so they could get paid, but said nothing. 

The following morning Master called Zuko into the little office where someone - probably Huan - counted all the money and organized paperwork for ordering more stock. He motioned for Zuko to sit down, and he did apprehensively. 

“Master, is everything okay?” He tried not to chew his lip, anxiety humming through his body like the heat from his flames when he firebent. 

“Everything’s fine, Lee. I have to go away for a few days, there’s been a problem with our flour supplier and I need to head into the Outer Ring to speak to them, and maybe find a new supplier. I’m leaving you in charge, and Huan will help you out wherever you need it. I can’t afford to close the bakery for days while I’m away, but I trust you both know what you’re doing and can handle things while I’m gone.” He looked at him seriously, emphasizing the weight of his words with his gaze. 

“Y-yes, of course!” Zuko exclaimed, mildly in shock.

“You seem jumpy, is that because of what happened yesterday?” 

“Well, I thought…” Zuko glanced away, worried about what he was going to say.

“It’s normal for us to get used to the heat, working around the ovens all the time. She was very upset and frightened, that’s normal in Ba Sing Se. Everyone sees firebenders anywhere there’s something they can’t explain.” He laughed ruefully and lowered his voice. “They always say there’s no war out there, but they can’t stop people from being afraid anyway. Don’t worry about it, as long as you’re my pupil I’ll protect you.”

Zuko jumped to his feet and bowed low, only just managing to stop himself putting his hands together the way he was used to in the Fire Nation. “Thank you Master! I won’t let you down.” 

He nodded, and waved at Zuko to leave and get on with his day. The following morning, he was gone on his trip, and Zuko felt the weight of his new responsibilities heavy on his shoulders. 

Fortunately, with Huan’s help, they were able to keep the shop running as smoothly as possible for the three days they were alone. There were a few minor hiccups, not the least of which an argument with a customer that almost came to blows when they insisted they wouldn’t speak to a ‘mere apprentice’ and Zuko just barely managed to lay a flour-coated fist on his face. But the issue was resolved and the man ended up apologizing, so it worked out okay. On the evening of the third day Zuko sat with Huan in the kitchen, grateful that their short stint as bakery managers was ending in the morning. 

“Huan,” Zuko asked suddenly, tearing apart a piece of bread and dipping it in the oil she’d poured into a small dish.

“Mm?” Her mouth was so full he had to laugh at how comical she looked with her cheeks puffed out like a HamsterFish.

“How come you’re not the one who’s Master’s apprentice? You seem to know everything there is to know about the shop, I feel like you should be doing this instead of me. Is it because he doesn’t want to train a girl?” The question had been bouncing around his mind ever since he’d started his apprenticeship, and he hoped he wouldn’t offend her by asking. 

To his surprise, she laughed loudly as soon as she’d managed to swallow her huge mouthful.

“I’m not a girl, Lee, and that’s not why I don’t apprentice with him. He offered it to me already, just after you arrived actually. But…” Huan lifted his shirt and Zuko recoiled to see the huge burn that covered most of the upper half of the boy’s body. Now that he knew Huan wasn’t just a very young girl, Zuko realized he must be around his own age. That explained a lot, like how he was so sensible and why he was trusted to do his job and supervise Zuko without Master’s oversight. “I can’t work close to the ovens for very long, the heat makes my burn hurt. The skin hasn’t really healed properly, so I’m really sensitive to being too hot. That’s why I mostly just hurry in and out. I like what I do anyway, being able to support you and Master and making sure you guys get your work done without always having to stop. It’s nice feeling useful again…” 

Huan dipped another piece of bread in the oil and chewed it thoughtfully for a while. 

“Honestly, what you do makes at least my life easier, Huan. Any time I start overheating or getting tired you’re there to help me out, I wouldn’t be half as good or useful myself if you weren’t around.”

He gave Zuko a pleased smile and nodded, and Zuko was glad he had made such a good friend in Ba Sing Se. It was just another way he was discovering that his father was so wrong about the world. These Earth Kingdom folk didn’t need the Fire Nation to rule them for their own good, they were mostly doing fine on their own. Sure the Lower Ring could use a little more help, but the people helped each other too. 

Zuko was still musing on these thoughts when he finally arrived at home, hardly even noticing the food he was eating. Iroh left his nephew deep in his thoughts and played both sides of a game of Pai Sho.


End file.
